LOVE My SASUNARU Day!
by uzumakinamikazehaki
Summary: Sasuke benci hari jadinya dengan Naruto yang ke-6, sudah hampir lima tahun menika apa penyebabnya?


**LOVE My SASUNARU Day!**

**by**

**uzumakinamikazehaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclemer: **

**Naruto punya bang Mashashi haki hanya numpang pinjam nama.**

**Pairing :**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shone-ai, Typos, Ge-Je... dll.**

**.**

**Summary: Sasuke benci hari jadinya dengan Naruto yang ke-6, sudah hampir lima tahun menika apa penyebabnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******No like, Don't Read...!**

.

* * *

Sore adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu kebanyakan orang apa lagi pekerja kantoran. Setelah pekerjaan mereka selesi mereka akan langsung pulang dan berkumpul bersama keluarga mereka. Tak heran banyak orang lebih memilih menjadi karyawan daripada duruh pabrik atau pembantu. Karena waktu untuk bersama keluarga akan lebih banyak dari pada pekerjaan lainnya jika tidak lembur. Apa lagi jika hari ini bertepatan sebagai hari special bagi pasanganmu. Pastilah sangat membuat sang pasangan menjadi tersimpumalu dan akan berkerja dua kali-lipat dari biasanya dan akan bersikap ramah pada pasangan hidup mereka.

Namun hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada salah satu pemuda yang menyandang gelar pemilik perusahaan Sharingan yang menyandang nama 'Uchiha' didepan namanya. Pasalnya laki-laki ini lebih memilih gila kerja dari pada mengingat hari terpenting ke-dua dalam hidupnya setelah hari kelahirannya. Padahal hari akan menjelang petang tapi si Uchiha yang satu ini masih kalut pada dokumen-dokumen yang menurutnya lebih penting dari pada kekasihnya. Sebab, tepat pada hari ini tanggal 10 juli adalah hari yang sangat sacral bagi pemuda ini. Tepatnya sudah enam tahun hubungannya dengan sang istri, namun kelihatannya dia tak mau mengingat atau sekedar mengutik hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan hari ini.

Cekrek…' bunyi pintu terbuka menampilkan sesosok pria berambut panjang yang diikat seperti ekor kuda, memiliki garis keriput dikedua sisi hidungnya. Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari si raven cap pantat ayam a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Ucap seorang yang sangat Sasuke kenal.

"…"

Namun kelihatannya tak ada respon dari si raven seperti biasanya. Sebab jika si raven a.k.a Sasuke merespon ia pasti akan mengeluarkan kata 'hn'nya.

Karena tak ada respon dari Sasuke, Itachi akhirnya langsung masuk. Dari pandangan Itachi kelihatannya si otouto-nya ini lagi gila kerja, sebab di kedua sisi meja kerja sang otouto banyak terdapat tumpukan dokumen.

"Mau apa kau kemari Aniki." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin tapi masih sibuk membaca satu persatu laporan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu niat sang Aniki menemuinya, pasti berhubungan dengan hari ini. Tak mungkin seorang kakak menemui adiknya yang ada di Konoha, sedangkan sang kakak ada rapat di Suna sebab perjalanan Suna-Konoha memerlukan waktu yang relative lama, sekitar empat jam jika menaiki pesawat.

Tiba-tiba Itachi menunjukan senyum sinisnya.

"Meluruskan kesalah pahaman dan mengembalikan senyum adik iparku yang sedang ada dirumah sakit sekarang." Ucap Itachi dan langsung membuat Sasuke membulatkan mata, untungnya hal itu tidak di ketahui sang kakak sebab wajahnya tertutup oleh map.

'Rumah sakit' satu kata yang berhasil ia tangkap.

Itachi berani menebak sekarang raut wajah sang adik yang semulah terlihat cool pasti berwajah pucat setelah Itachi mengatakan hal yang menyangkut adik iparnya. Memang benar Naruto sedang berada dirumah sakit.

Sekarang pikiran Sasuke sedang kacau, Sasuke sekarang tak lagi terfokus pada deretan tulisan-tulisan yang harus ia baca dan pahami. Ia sekarang terfokus pada sang istri a.k.a Naruto bayangan akan semua hal yang terjadi pada sang istri terpampang sudah, apa gara-gara dia Naruto melakukan hal nekat sehingga membahayakan dirinya. Sehingga sang kakak datang menemuinya dan meminta penjelasan akan semua hal yang terjadi.

Hey tapi tunggu tadi Itachi bilang

'meluruskan kesalah pahaman' jadi sebenarnya Aniki mengetahui masalahku tapi kenampa ia ikut campur dalam rumah tanggaku dengan si Dobe? Tapi Aniki juga bilang.

'memgembalikan senyum adik ipar' jadi dapat kupastikan kalau si Dobe itu sudah tak apa-apa jadi apa yang perludi kawatirkan lagi pula yang salah adalah si Dobe bukan aku.

Karena tak dapat focus membaca dokumen laporan akhirnya Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menutupnya dari pada membacanya.

Itachi tersenyum, kelihatannya Sasuke merespon semua yang ia katakana.

Sasuke menghelai nafas. Ia mulai mencoba berfikir positif.

Ia tak akan terpengaruh kata-kata Itachi dan menganggapnya sungguhan.

"Kenapa Aniki ikut campur urusan rumah tangga ku." Ucap Sasuke tenang. Itachi yang mendengarnya pun kaget bisa-bisanya situasi yang menurutnya gawat seperti ini dapat diterima dengan tenang oleh sang adik.

Sebenarnya di dalam hati Itachi terbesit berbagai gejolak namun ia mencoba menekannya agar sang adik tak ikut merasa terlalu bersalah dan terpuruk jika ia mengetahui hal yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku tak bermaksud ikut campur namun aku hanya tak ingin kau terpuruk pada akhirnya."

"…"

Tak ada balasan dari si raven. Malah si raven sekarang menghelai nafas lagi, mencoba meredamkan pikirannya. Sebab dalam pikirannya sekarang ia inggin sekali menghajar si baka Aniki tercinta ini dengan tangannya.

"Ha… sekarang Aniki aku minta keluar dari ruangan ku jika tak ada yang aniki sampaikan lagi."

Itachi yang mendengar ucapan Adiknya menjadi naik pitah dan segera meninggalkan sang adik sendirian. Sudah menjadi cirri khas seorang 'Uchiha' tak perlu mengeluarkan banyak kata dan berbasa-basi, langsung to the poit aja dan mengola kata yang terucap walau pun sedikit.

.

.

.

TBC or END

.

* * *

Hay... semua hali balik lagi dengan fic ge-je kuadrat haki.

Sebenarnya haki berniat ngerayain SasuNaru day sayangnya haki lupa, dan baru ingat sewaktu dadi pagi haki baca fic, eh ternyata semuanya tentang SasuNaru day.

Mangkannya sepulang kerja tadi haki langsung main laptop sayangnnya tak tahu cerita apa.

Maunya sih buat cerita panjang tapi waktu yang gak ada jadi agak kurang enak. apa lagi haki juga belum baca fic n' review semua cerita SasuNaru.

Jadi biar gak kecewa haki publis fic ini ya buat nambah fic haki.

Terserah reader n' author mau lanjut atau tidak.

Akhir kata:

Terima kasih sudah membaca selamat menikmati SasuNaru day 2014 yang ke-6 .

10 JULI 2014

RILIS

.


End file.
